


May I Join In?

by Brisingr_Vodhr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brisingr_Vodhr/pseuds/Brisingr_Vodhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Kiba have been in a relationship for awhile, and no one knows. However, when they get together one time, they get caught by Shikamaru and get an offer that they can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Join In?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carzy Ninja](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Carzy+Ninja).



> This was my first threesome, so if it is bad, I BLAME IT ON LACK OF EXPERIENCE! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! This was requested of me by a friend, and I just couldn't say no.

 

Naruto and Kiba had been going out for nearly a year, and they were as happy as they thought that they could be. They decided not to tell anyone because they didn't want to lose their friends over something as trivial as sexual orientation. They knew exactly how people could be.

Naruto had it a bit harder than Kiba because he lived with Shikamaru. Naruto didn't want to burden Kiba by living with him, but he also couldn't keep a steady enough job to live by himself. Shikamaru had seen how his friend was and offered a place. Naruto would have said no, but Shikamaru wouldn't take no for an answer. He said that he didn't want to see one of his best friends in that sort of predicament.

"I'm going out for awhile. I shouldn't be home for a few hours. Try not to burn the house down." Shikamaru said. It immediately ticked Naruto off. Naruto had once almost burned the entire place down while cooking ramen and, since then, Shikamaru had not let him near the kitchen.

"It was one fucking time! Just drop it already!" Naruto snapped. Normally, he wouldn't have, but he hadn't seen Kiba in awhile and he was starting to get a bit sexually frustrated. Naruto sighed and looked at Shikamaru. He knew that Shikamaru had an absurd amount of patience, but he also knew that he was starting to get on Shikamaru's nerves.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped." Naruto said. He never really explained why he snapped, and Shikamaru had stopped asking. Shikamaru just nodded and left. As soon as Naruto heard his car leave the driveway, he got out his phone. He scrolled through my contacts and hit Kiba's number.

It rang for less than a ring before it was picked up.

 _"Hello?"_ Kiba asked.

"Hey baby. Shikamaru just left. I was wondering if you would maybe come down here and spend some 'quality' time with me." Naruto said. He had long since gotten past the phase where he would blush at anything slightly provocative.

 _"I'll be over there shortly."_ Kiba replied. Naruto hung up the phone and waited. As he was waiting, he reminded himself of how Kiba and him had met. It was in senior year of high school.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

* * *

_Naruto walked into the doors of Konoha High, anxious as all living hell. Naruto didn't know how people would take to him. He knew that he was gay, and he made no attempt to hide it. He figured that if he was himself and no one accepted him, then they weren't worth his time to begin with._

_His first few classes went by smoothly. He even struck up a conversation with a lazy looking brunette by the name of Shikamaru. Naruto thought that he was lazy because every time he would look at him, Shikamaru had his head on the desk, sound asleep. However, when Naruto chanced a glance at the assignment that they were supposed to be doing, he saw that it was already entirely done. It just baffled him._

_When it came time for lunch, Naruto gathered his food and stood in the middle of the lunch room, looking for an empty table to sit at. Naruto didn't usually get along well with others. Actually, others didn't get along well with Naruto. They always thought that he was the worst sort of trouble, though he did nothing wrong. Naruto had learned to accept it long ago._

_To say that Naruto was surprised when Shikamaru asked if he wanted to sit with him and his friends during lunch would have been an understatement. Naruto readily agreed, and walked over with him._

_At the table was an assortment of people. There was a blonde girl with bangs that covered her right eye sitting next to a chubby, yet muscular looking dude. There was a shy looking girl with strange, pale eyes. There was another guy sitting next to her, and he had the same eyes. Naruto would have thought that they were related had he not seen them gaze into each others' eyes. Naruto deduced that they must just have similar eyes. There was a guy in a grey trench coat that covered the lower half of his face. He was wearing black sun glasses, and he seemed a bit socially awkward. Naruto sat down._

_"Hey everyone, this here is Naruto. He is new and he is going to be sitting here from now on. Naruto, this is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuga, and Shino Aburame." He said referring to them each in turn. Shikamaru must have seen Naruto's puzzled expression because he laughed slightly._

_"Everyone thinks that they are related the first time that they meet them. Their last names are spelled differently. I can guarantee you that they aren't related." Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgment._

_"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said. He was pleased when they said hi back. He didn't mind it too much when they went back to talking. He was just happy that they didn't outright shun him._

_Lunch went on like that for a few more minutes. Everyone continued to talk while Naruto just listened. At least that is how it went until a guy in a fishnet shirt with a jacket over it sat next to Naruto. He had weird, fang like tattoos on his cheeks. Naruto had to force himself not to stare. The guy was freaking gorgeous._

_Shikamaru lifted his gaze from his food and scowled at the newcomer._

_"Damn, that took you long enough Kiba. What kept you?" He asked._

_"Sorry. Kurenai sensei wanted to talk to me. She just wanted to congratulate me on the perfect score that I got on my math test." Kiba said._

_"Hn. Well, anyway, this here is Naruto Uzumaki. This is his first day here and he is going to be eating lunch with us. Naruto, this is Kiba Inuzuka." Shikamaru said._

_Kiba focused his attention on Naruto and looked him up and down. Naruto shivered with the intense gaze that he was being given. Kiba smiled slightly and Naruto had to hold back a groan. Kiba went from freaking gorgeous to 'oh my god I want you inside me right now' in a second flat with that smile._

_"Hey Naruto. How are you liking your first day here?" Kiba asked. Naruto shivered when he heard Kiba's voice. It was so deep and enchanting. Naruto knew that he could lose himself in that voice._

_"It's pretty cool. At least the teachers seem nice." Naruto said. Kiba laughed at that. Naruto couldn't help the small whimper that escaped his lips when he heard it. When Kiba looked back at him, Naruto could have sworn that Kiba had heard it. And that he had liked it._

* * *

***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

Naruto was shaken out of his reverie by the knocking at the door five minutes later. Naruto opened the door and launched himself at Kiba. He kissed Kiba as hard as he could, and Kiba responded likewise. Naruto barely had enough sense to lead Kiba back into the house, shutting the door with his foot.

Once they broke apart, Naruto smiled brilliantly. He looked into Kiba's eyes and couldn't hold in the contented sigh that escaped his lips. Kiba heard it and kissed Naruto gently.

"I missed you so much Kiba." Naruto said.

"I missed you too." Kiba mumbled against Naruto's lips.

Kiba grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him to the bedroom. Naruto was suddenly reminded of the fact that he wanted Kiba very badly. He felt like he had been waiting forever, but it had only been a week. Naruto would freely admit that he needed sex. He just never said who he had sex with.

"God, I need you." Naruto said. Kiba groaned and crashed his lips to Naruto's. Kiba guided Naruto to the bed and laid him down onto it. Once that was accomplished, Kiba crawled on top of him. They undressed as fast as they could and admired the others body. However, it didn't take long for their needs to resurface.

In the heat of their passion, they both failed to hear the front door being opened. Or when someone opened the door to the bedroom. They probably would have been completely oblivious throughout their entire session had Shikamaru not chosen to clear his throat. Kiba flew off of Naruto, and Naruto tried to cover his bare body up.

"Sh-Shikamaru! Wh-what are you doing here? I thought that you said you would be a few hours." Naruto said. To his dismay, his voice came out more like a squeak than the accusing tone he wanted to use.

"I realized that I had forgotten something. However, I was not expecting this. I wonder what all of our friends would say if they knew this." Shikamaru said. He watched as Naruto grew very pale.

"Please don't tell them! I'll give you anything you want." Naruto said. Shikamaru pretended to consider it for a moment, but inside of his head, he was dancing a little jig. He had wanted this kind of opportunity for a long time.

"You are basically telling me to lie to our friends. You know how I hate to lie, so this is going to cost you big time." Shikamaru said. Naruto looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Anything! Name your price!" Naruto said quickly, not even stopping to consider the consequences.

"All right, let's see here... Could I join in?" Shikamaru asked. Everything was silent for a minute before Naruto started to shout.

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?" He screamed. Shikamaru was unimpressed and didn't let up.

"I want to get in on the action as well. If you aren't willing, I guess I should call Hinata. I haven't talked to her in awhile." Shikamaru said. He didn't miss the glare that Kiba was giving him. Naruto might not know what Shikamaru was getting up to, but Kiba sure as hell did. However, Kiba also knew that Shikamaru would do it. Shikamaru didn't make empty threats.

"... Fine. I guess I don't have a choice." Naruto said. However, Shikamaru knew that he had completely killed the mood, so he decided to go easy on them at the start.

"Just keep going on like you were. Pretend that I am not even here." Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded and motioned for Kiba to rejoin him. Kiba did so hesitatingly, but he knew that he didn't have a choice either.

It was a lot easier than it should have been to ignore the fact that Shikamaru was there than it should have been, in Naruto's opinion. Kiba started to crank up the heat, and Naruto moaned in appreciation. Shikamaru, on the other hand, was getting turned on by the erotic sight of two of his best friends kissing so intimately. He started to undress.

Soon, Shikamaru was completely undressed and he knew that Naruto and Kiba would be too far gone to care if he joined in at that moment or not. He walked up to them and tapped Kiba on the shoulder. Kiba turned to face him and Shikamaru caught his lips in a kiss. Shikamaru didn't feel anything, but it was more for pleasure than anything else, so he didn't care.

When Naruto started to whimper, Kiba broke off the kiss and traveled down his body. Shikamaru captured Naruto's lips with his own while Kiba took Naruto into his mouth. Naruto moaned into Shikamaru's kiss. Shikamaru moved his hands across Naruto's chest and deliberately tweaked his nipple. Naruto keened loudly and arched into the touch. He tried to thrust his hips into Kiba, but he found that he couldn't. Kiba had too firm a grip on his hips.

When Shikamaru broke the kiss off, Naruto took the opportunity to speak.

"God damnit! Stop teasing me you two. I need someone inside of me right now!" Naruto growled out. Kiba nodded and brought out a bottle of lube from under the mattress. Shikamaru briefly wondered how it got there, but his attention was soon diverted. Kiba slicked up his fingers and placed a finger at Naruto's entrance. He thrust it in and Naruto moaned. He started to wiggle around, trying desperately to get more friction. Kiba added another finger, and Naruto winced slightly. It had been awhile since they had had sex, so Naruto was understandably tight. However, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. After a minute, Kiba felt as if Naruto was stretched enough to add the third finger. He pushed it in quickly, trying to lessen the pain a bit. As it was, Naruto still tensed. Once Kiba curled his fingers, Naruto shuddered and visibly relaxed.

All the while this was going on, Shikamaru was lightly pumping his member. When it started to feel like he was going to blow, he stopped, but he couldn't avert his eyes. He found the sight so deeply arousing that he was having trouble controlling himself.

Kiba pulled out his fingers and slicked up his member. He placed it at Naruto's entrance and pushed in. Once he was completely seated in Naruto, he flipped them over, so that Naruto was on top of him. Naruto got the hint and started to bounce on Kiba's cock. Kiba turned his head towards Shikamaru and opened his mouth. Shikamaru came closer and Kiba wrapped his lips around Shikamaru's dick. Shikamaru moaned in complete and utter pleasure. Naruto started to go faster, which caused Kiba to moan, which in turn caused Shikamaru to moan.

Shikamaru saw that Naruto looked like he needed more, so he shifted himself, keeping his dick in Kiba's mouth, and took Naruto's dick into his mouth. Naruto's moans escalated into near screams and he started to go faster, moving his hips up into Shikamaru's mouth, then down onto Kiba's dick.

All three of them knew that they wouldn't last long, and they rushed towards completion as fast as they possibly could. Once Naruto came, it caused his muscles to clench down on Kiba, which caused Kiba to come with a loud moan, which in turn caused Shikamaru to blow his load in Kiba's mouth. Naruto shuddered when Shikamaru moaned around his cock, but he was completely spent. He didn't have anything else to give.

They disentangled themselves and Shikamaru got dressed.

"Well, that was certainly something. We should do that again sometime. However, I do need to go. See you guys later. Thanks for the mind blowing sex." Shikamaru said and left again. Naruto and Kiba just looked at each other with the exact same thought going through their heads.

_'What the fuck?'_

 


End file.
